


Said a Spider to a Blonde

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Lunchtime Drabble Fics [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Evil Spiders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for these two prompts:<br/>Dom kills a spider in the shower for Brian.  Teases him mercilessly about how he thought he was the only one who could make Brian scream like that.</p><p>Shower sex.  Slipping and sliding everywhere.  Laughing because they can’t get the angle right for Dom to get inside Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said a Spider to a Blonde

 

Dominic groaned at the sound of  Brian's alarm. He didn't appreciate being woken at 7am on his day off, but that would mean not getting to share a bed with Brian and that just wasn't an option.

 

Brian chuckled at the older man's pained groan and have him a kiss on his bald head.

"Go back to sleep you big baby." He teased.

 

Dom swatted his arm blindly hoping to hit Brian but he felt nothing but air as the blonde giggled and headed to their joined bathroom.

 

Dom was blissfully drifting back to sleep when a high pitched shriek made him jump awake.

"Brian?!" He called, getting tangled in the blankets as he tried to rush to the bathroom.

 

He managed to trip out of the bed, landing with a satisfying thud before crawling out of the blankets and rushing to the bathroom.

"Brian?" Dom repeated.

 

Brian was on his ass on the other side of the room, breathing hard.

 

“What's wrong?"

 

"There's a fucking spider!" Brian glared at the shower as if it had personally offended him.

 

Dom rose an eyebrow.

"A spider?"

 

"Yes! A fucking huge spider!"

 

"In the shower?"

 

"No Dom in my pants. Yes in the shower." Brian sassed back to him.

 

Dom chuckled. "I thought I was the only one to make you scream like that." The larger man grinned and helped Brian up as he glanced around for something to squish the spider with.

 

"Fuck you." Brian pouted at him

 

Dom chuckled and headed out of the bathroom to grab one of his boots. When he got back Brian was still in the same spot.

 

"Was it on the wall or the floor?"

 

"Wall.

 

Dom nodded and opened the sliding glass door, glancing around.

 

"I don't see it."

 

Brian peeked his head over Dom's shoulder

 

"It's right there!" He pointed and took a step back.

"What? That spec?"

"No it's a spider!"

"I thought you said it was huge?"

"LOOK AT IT!" Brian pouted again.

Dom rolled his eyes and hit the spec with his boot.

"Now who's the big baby?" He teased playfully.

"Hate you." Brian muttered, cheeks red from embarrassment.

 

Dom smiled and pulled him in for a comforting hug and a kiss.

"Tell you what. I will sacrifice my extra sleeping time so I can join you in the shower and guard you from any further spider invasions." Dom smirked.

 

"You'll use those big ol muscles to protect my ass?" Brian flirted playfully.

 

"These muscles can do more than protect your ass." Dom replied lewdly.

"Hurry up and get in the shower." Brian demanded.

"Sure thing," Dom smirked, pulling off his underwear.

  
  


Brian grinned at Dom's enthusiasm. Loving how easy their banter could become sexual.

 

"You gonna join me?" Dom asked over his shoulder as he turned on the water, letting it run over his soft skin.

Brian deliberately paused and obviously eyed him up and down.

"I'm enjoying the view."

 

"Get in here and you can enjoy something else." Dom teased.

"Someone's got a one track mind this morning."

"I had a rude awakening. I think your ass owes me a favour after saving it from the feared spider king!"

"Fuck you." Brian glared.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Dom laughed at him.

Brian glared a little longer before sighing and stepping out of his underwear. He was already hard.

"Sometimes you have the best ideas." The blonde sighed happily as he joined his partner under the spray. Pressing their fronts together he kissed Dom slow and lazy.

"You gonna /slick/ me up?" He purred into the older man's ear

Dom let out a low moan and reached for the special shower gel.

It had been a gift from Mia when they finally admitted they were seeing each other. Shower gel that was water based and thick, designed to look like shower gel, foam up like shower gel, but is intended to be used as lube for all your shower time fun.

They were almost out.

"Turn around." Dom lowered his voice, speaking right against Brian's ear as he turned to put his back to the older man. Dom lathered some of the gel between his hands before rubbing them over Brian's stomach and hips, reaching around his body to the blondes stiff cock.

"Dom..." Brian gasped, arching into the touch.

Dom grinned and moved his hands away, moving the slippery substance over Brian's chest, pinching his nipples and giggling when Brian flinched and fought his hands off.

He moved covered Brian's shoulders and then trailed down to his ass.

"You have to get me slippery too." He reminded Brian.

"You're a dick." Brian glared at him but there was no heat to his words.

 

Brian grabbed the gel and lathered it Into a foam before turning to face Dom, moving in close to rub his hands over Dominic's chest and stomach.

"Look at these muscles. Bet all the spiders know not to mess with you." The blonde teased.

"If they come near you again I'll take care of it."

"You gonna flex at them till they pass out from fear?"

Dom pulled Brian close and pressed the tip of a finger inside of him in retaliation.

"Don't be snarky with me. You've got work today and unless you want to be late, or worse on time with blue balls, you need to be nice to me." Dom teased.

"I'm always nice."

Dom rolled his eyes and used his free hand to pull Brian closer, his other hand working two fingers inside of Brian, pressing up against his prostate.

"Dom... Fuck. Don't have time to draw it out."

 

"Turn around."

Brian nodded and went to move. Giggling as he slipped in the lube soap suds on the shower floor.

Dom caught him and snorted a laugh.

"In a hurry huh?"

"Shut up, it's your fault, you totally spilled some."

"Lies." Dom defended.

Brian chuckled and braced himself again the shower wall.

Dom bent his knees, trying to line up before pushing inside.

Brian tensed and groaned.

Dom managed to get part way and straightened up so his knees wouldn't strain. He slipped out.

"Don't tease." Brian pouted.

"I'm not, lift up on your toes, your ass is too low." Dom chuckled giving his upturned behind a playful swat.

Brian moved to his tip toes and Dom managed to get the head of his cock inside before Brian slipped in more soap.

Dom caught him again, Brian cackling an incredulous laugh.

"We fail at shower sex." He giggled.

Dom was smiling too.

"We really do. I think we need a seat in here."

"So I can ride you?"

"So you have something to kneel on while I fuck you from behind."

"Filthy mouth. I love it." Brian smirked.

"I have an idea." Dom pulled Brian until he was standing straight.

"Face me."

"Are you going to show off those impressive muscles of yours?"

"They're good for more than just spider intimidation." Dom grinned lifting Brian up by his thighs.

Brian clung to him with his arms around Dom's neck and his legs high on his waist.

The older man let go with one hand to line them up and gently let Brian sink down onto him.

"Fuck." Brian's head was thrown back against the tiles, throat exposed.

"I hate that you have to go to work."

"What?"

"I want to cover your neck in marks."

"Fuck. Wish you could but Tanner would have my head."

"And we can't have that." Dom grunted as he moved slowly inside of Brian.

The blonde groaned and pressed forward to kiss Dom deeply.

 

It was hard to get a good rhythm like this but they made it work for a while.

"I have an idea." Brian panted, frustrated he couldn't come from what he was currently getting.

"Hmmm?" Dom hummed back to him, biting at his collar bones, one of the places hidden by Brian's uniform and therefore open game for marking.

 

"Put me down."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"Then Put me down."

Dom sighed and gently pulled out of Brian, letting him slide to the ground.

Brian slipped again.

"I swear to god you were a graceless awkward puppy in another life." Dom rolled his eyes fondly.

Brian beamed up at him and turned his back, this time he lifted one leg up to brace his foot against the tub.

Dom grinned and moved behind him. Perfect.

He shoved in roughly, pushing as deep as he could.

Brian whimpered and pushed back.

"Fuck Dom!"

Dom grinned picking up the pace.

Brian dropped a hand down, stroking his cock frantically until he came harshly against the tile.

Dom bit into his shoulder and came shortly after. Holding Brian through his aftershocks.

They managed to rinse off and get out of the shower without slipping and killing themselves.

Dom dried off and went straight back to bed.

Brian laughed at him and dressed in his uniform, kissing Dom's head on his way out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
